


Snippet: VR Cops and Robbers

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dream VR, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Set in aDream VR.Prowl doesn't understand the VR setting as anything more than a shift in work location. Jazz is determined to change that.and a reminder that these chapters are not related beyond the VR setting.





	Snippet: VR Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653220/chapters/36415623

Jazz breezed into Prowl's VR office, a place that was functionally identical to the tactical command center and office he spent so much of his waking time in. The only real difference was that in the Ark it was two rooms and here it was one. He'd been trying to get Prowl out of his unlocked VR room for longer than he'd been trying to make friends and he'd finally had the key to it.

Now to see just how much shoving was required to get the key to work.

"May I help you?" Prowl's rote response to a visitor was the same no matter which office he was in.

"You can come with me," Jazz smiled sweetly, still hoping not to force the issue. "I promise it'll be worth your time. There's a room I think you'll appreciate."

Prowl could only sigh. "Jazz. I know you mean well but I'm an Enforcer and this is what VR is _for_ for us."

Jazz deflated a bit. By force it was.

"I was really hoping not to use this," he put the written order on the desk for Prowl to read and waited quietly as the scowl deepened until acceptance of the medical order came.

"Very well," Prowl acquiesced to his fate, closing and locking the room with a thought.

"It'll be worth it, promise," Jazz caught his arm and lead the unresisting officer out the door and into a different room. The setting enveloped them in a vibrant, bright, bustling, Golden Age Iacon market district.

"Why here?" Prowl tried to think of a reason, any reason, he would be back in this time and place. He had no open cases from his tour of Iacon. Even as he was getting his bearings his attention locked onto the bank three blocks away. He wasn't sure what was wrong but _something_ was not right so he began to walk that way analyzing as they moved. He was only absently aware that Jazz had taken up the junior partner's position just behind him and offset enough that doorwings would not hinder him.

"Because of that," Jazz answered quietly when a mid-sized mech of limited distinguishing qualities ran from the bank. Alarms blared and that mech's image flashed across the enforcer datagrid as the robber.

Prowl was on four wheels before he'd even processed 'bank robbery' and was off after the perp that was just fast enough that it would take skill for Prowl to catch him. Jazz was on his bumper and logged into the network more to listen to what Prowl doing his first function was really like than any effort to help. Even so he was now dressed as an Enforcer alt with his normal stats intact.

VR was so much fun.

Teeking Prowl sink fully into the case was intoxicating.

* * *

"So did you have to use my note?" Ratchet asked as he came up to Jazz at the rec room table.

"Yeah and it was worth it," Jazz absolutely beamed. "He even agreed to go again."

"Good. It shows," Ratchet sat down and sipped his energon. "So did you build that room or find it?"

"Both. The basics were there, I just made sure it had districts he knew. Cops and robbers was always popular before the war."


End file.
